The Letter
by Kara B
Summary: Sydney faces a harsh reality . . . - Added Jack's POV!
1. The Letter

***********************

The Letter

by Kara B.

© 2001

***********************

An Alias Story

  
  


Rating: PG-13

  
  


Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

  
  


Summary: Sydney faces a harsh reality.

  
  


Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

  
  


MY ALIAS PAGE:

http://dreamwater.net/karafic/fic/alias.html

  
  


***********************

  
  


Sydney sighed as she tossed her duffel bag onto her bed. The latest assignment had been rougher than usual, but she had again managed to get the information for the CIA and hide her double-agent status, but just barely. Now she was looking forward to a nice, peaceful long weekend. She slung her purse onto the bed and then went over to her dresser and brushed her hair thoroughly. When she was satisfied that she looked halfway decent, she sat the brush down and headed toward her kitchen to get something to eat.

  
  


The phone rang suddenly, startling her. It had to be Francie or Will . . .

  
  


She picked it up, "Hello?"

  
  


"Joey's Pizza?"

  
  


"Sorry, wrong number." She hung up the phone, puzzled as to why the CIA was calling her so soon. Maybe they had trouble finding the information where she left it. Or maybe it was some problem deciphering it . . .

  
  


She quickly changed into her jogging clothes and headed toward the warehouse. She casually glanced around to make sure that no one had followed her, and quickly slipped inside.

  
  


She opened the gate and stopped. Vaughn wasn't the one here. Had they reassigned him again? She could feel anger rising on that thought. She studied the person standing there . . . she had seen him with Vaughn many times . . . Weiss . . . that was his name. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

  
  


He looked at her sadly, "I have some bad news . . . Agent Vaughn . . ."

  
  


"What happened?" she asked, hurriedly interrupting, "Did SD-6 find out? What happened?" Her concern echoed in her eyes.

  
  


Weiss averted his gaze momentarily. "Agent Vaughn died yesterday."

  
  


"What? How?" She couldn't bear this . . . Vaughn's death being because of her, because of trying to stop SD-6.

  
  


"It wasn't SD-6." Weiss said, as if he'd read her mind, "It was a car accident. Someone lost control, rammed into him . . ." he trailed off. "They took him to the hospital and he did regain consciousness . . . but died a few hours later."

  
  


"A car accident?" she breathed, stunned, "How can that be? SD-6 could've arranged it . . ."

  
  


Weiss shook his head, "Sydney, it was an accident. I know it's hard to believe and it certainly is a senseless death, but trust me . . . we did investigate the other participants."

  
  


She stood still in complete shock.

  
  


"He asked me to give you this." Weiss held out an envelope, "He dictated it to me yesterday, when he woke up."

  
  


"What did he say?" She asked, accepting the letter, staring at it uncertainly.

  
  


"Go home and read it." Weiss said.

  
  


She nodded absentmindedly . . . the letter had become her world . . . that one piece of paper . . . one thread of connection between her and Vaughn. Slowly, she made her way outside. Unable to face the letter now, she folded it in half and stuck it in her pocket, then ran home as fast as she could. Once there, she delayed . . . taking a shower, eating her dinner, but finally couldn't wait and sat down on her bed to open it.

  
  


i

Dear Sydney,

  
  


I'm having Weiss write this down for me . . . I was in a car accident as you now know and the doctors don't think I'll make it. Just in case they're right, there are some things I need to tell you.

  
  


First, I have never had any hard feelings toward you because of your mother. I've always cared about you and that hasn't and will never change.

  
  


I love you. I know this sounds weird or crazy, but it's true. I fell for you the first time I saw you, bozo hair and all. Weiss is staring at me now . . . and Devlin would have my butt if he knew. But I wanted you to know. I . . . don't know how you feel and it's okay if you don't feel the same way. You deserved more than what I would have been able to give. (Weiss says I'm getting mushy now). That's why I never told you. You know our jobs would prevent me from being able to give you a relationship at all. I wouldn't be able to be there all the time and you deserve a love like that.

  
  


I hope you won't hate me for telling you this or for not telling you sooner . . . and that you can forgive me for not having the courage you do so that I could tell you how I felt. Maybe I should have told you. I probably should have also asked to be reassigned . . . but if anything had gone wrong or happened to you, I would have blamed myself. Besides that, seeing you has become a need. As corny as it sounds, (and Weiss rolls his eyes about now) being around you makes me believe in true love and the goodness of life. You see the darkest parts of humanity, the grimmest imaginings of the mind and yet you are still the same.

  
  


You are a good person Sydney. Never forget that and never lose your fire. Don't let SD-6 EVER changed you. That's all I ask. Don't let them change you. Hang on . . . however you can and find some happiness. You might even try talking to your father. You deserve the best. You're amazing . . . beautiful, intelligent, and never afraid to speak your mind. I've always respected you for that.

  
  


Keep hanging on and I guess that I'll see you again someday.

  
  


I love you,

Michael 

/i

  
  


Through the tears in her eyes, she noticed that he'd signed his first name. She'd suspected how he felt . . . and the feelings were mutual. She loved him . . .

  
  


There was a knock at her door and she got up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

  
  


"I heard." Her father said when she opened the door. He walked inside and sat down as she shut the door. "I'm sorry."

  
  


She nodded, arms hugging herself.

  
  


"He had Weiss give me a letter too." Jack added, "He told me that our relationship meant a lot to you. And even though I don't deserve another chance to be a father to you, I'd like you to give me one if you can."

  
  


Sydney vaguely wondered exactly what Vaughn had told him in the letter, "I'd like that." She said softly, leaning onto her father and hugging him. She started to sob.

  
  


Uncomfortably, at least at first, Jack put his arms around her and for the first time since she was a little kid, he held her.

  
  


***********************


	2. My Guardian Angel

***********************

My Guardian Angel

by Kara B.

© 2001

***********************

An Alias Story

  
  


Rating: PG-13

  
  


Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

  
  


Summary: Sequel to "The Letter"

  
  


Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY. 

  
  


MY ALIAS PAGE:

http://dreamwater.net/karafic/fic/alias.html

  
  


Takes place one year after the events in "The Letter"

  
  


***********************

  
  


Sydney sat down at her desk. It had been exactly one year to the day since she had learned of Vaughn's death. She had come to accept what had happened but still didn't understand how he could have died in an accident, as dangerous as their profession was. It had been hard to live without him around. She realized that he had been the one thing that had kept her sane . . .

  
  


His letter had touched her deeply, giving her the strength she needed to keep going . . . to live her life . . . to keep trying to take SD-6 down. And, in addition, he had given her another great gift . . . her father. She still had no clue what the letter he'd had Weiss give her father had said . . . but it had forever changed things. Now, she and her father regularly had dinner together and had finally learned to trust each other.

  
  


Francie and Will had noticed the changes in her life, as had many other people, but no one knew why. No one knew Vaughn existed.

  
  


Slowly, she picked up her pen . . .

  
  


iDear Vaughn,/i she wrote. She paused, then continued.

  
  


i

Dear Vaughn,

  
  


It's been one whole year since the accident . . . since I found out that I lost you. I wish things could have been different between us . . . that we could have better known each other as people . . . not as agent and handler. For a long time, I've wanted to tell you that I love you. I think I always have . . . even before I realized these feelings. And even though no one else knows your name, the impact of your life on mine has forever changed me. And you are someone I could never forget . . . I love you.

  
  


There is nothing that you need to ask forgiveness for . . . I never said a word to you about my feelings either. I suppose that I was afraid that SD-6 would find out and take you away from me like they did Danny. Once, another agent told me that you respected me, liked me. That meant a lot to know. I think that's when I first suspected how you felt about me and started to realize my own feelings. You respected me enough to listen to me talk about anything . . . SD-6, my father, even Danny.

  
  


Thank you - for being there . . . and when you knew you no longer could, thank you for giving me several lasting gifts.

  
  


First, your love. That's something that I have carried with me for this year. And it has been a hard year. There are many times that love and your faith in me were the only reasons I was able to keep going. And, although I don't know what you said to my father, thank you. He's opened up to me . . . and we're friends now.

  
  


I promise I won't let SD-6 change who I am . . . but know that you forever have.

  
  


I love you. And I know you'll always be with me . . .

  
  


/i

  
  


That evening, she stood at Vaughn's grave, the letter in her hand. She knelt in front of the gravestone and sat the letter on the ground. Gently, she touched the letters of his name, "Goodbye Vaughn, my guardian angel."

  
  


***********************


	3. Best Friend

***********************

Best Friend

by Kara B.

Third in the Letter Series

© 2002

***********************

An Alias Story

  
  


Rating: PG-13

  
  


Spoilers: My stories - "The Letter", and "My Guardian Angel"

  
  


FEEDBACK: PITY PEAS?

  
  


Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

  
  


MY ALIAS PAGE:

http://dreamwater.net/karafic/fic/alias.html

  
  


***********************

  
  


"Hey Bristow."

  
  


She nodded at him. "It's been a year you know. I went by his grave earlier . . ."

  
  


Weiss sighed. He knew only too well. He'd been there when it happened. He'd seen the accident . . . watched his friend bleeding . . . Written his letter to her and to Jack when he'd woken up later, knowing he was going to die.

  
  


i(Flashback)

  
  


"The doc says it'll be rough but I'm sure you'll be fine." Weiss said as cheerfully as he could.

  
  


"Don't lie to me. I'm dying Eric. It's funny though, in working with all this SD-6 stuff I never figured I'd die from a car accident."

  
  


His words were so matter of fact that Weiss couldn't think of anything to lighten up the mood.

  
  


"It's okay. I need your help."

  
  


"Anything Vaughn." Weiss said sincerely.

  
  


"I want to write a letter to Sydney . . . and her dad . . . I need to tell them things."

  
  


Weiss nodded and grabbed a pen and paper, writing down exactly what Vaughn told him.

  
  


After they were done, Vaughn had turned to him, "You're a good friend, Eric. Thanks for helping me out."

  
  


"No problem, man."

  
  


"Make sure Sydney's alright . . ."

  
  


Weiss nodded.

  
  


"Thanks for supporting me and all . . . even when I've been a pain in the butt . . ."

  
  


"That's what friends are for." was all Weiss could say. His usual supply of wisecracks and tension breakers had run completely dry. He was about to lose his best friend.

  
  


They sat there talking for the next couple hours. About friend stuff . . . stuff that almost seemed not to mean anything anymore and yet was everything. The nurse and doctor had come in a few times, checking on Vaughn. But Weiss could see the look in their eyes - nothing to be done . . .

  
  


Finally Vaughn stopped midsentence.

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


"I can't see and I'm getting really cold." A pause, "Anyway, will you take care of my dog?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


"Don't forget and feed him too much." Vaughn half scolded.

  
  


"No problem." Weiss said.

  
  


"I can't feel anything . . ."

  
  


Weiss reached over and grabbed his friend's hand. "Hey man, I'm here. Just relax. I'll take care of everything."

  
  


"You know what?" Vaughn asked, "You're my best friend."

  
  


And that was the last thing Vaughn had said to him. A few minutes later, he'd slipped into a coma and died shortly after that. The whole time, Weiss had just sat there, holding his friend's hand, helpless to do anything else.

  
  


/i(END Flashback)

  
  


"Are you okay?" Weiss heard Sydney ask.

  
  


"Yeah. I miss him."

  
  


"So do I."

  
  


"He was my best friend."

  
  


***********************

  
  


The End


	4. Second Chance

***********************

Second Chance

by Kara B.

Fourth in the Letter Series

© 2002

***********************

An Alias Story

  
  


Rating: PG-13

  
  


Spoilers: My stories - "The Letter", and "My Guardian Angel", and "Best Friend"

  
  


FEEDBACK: PITY PEAS?

  
  


Disclaimer: SUE ME NOT. ME IN COLLEGE. HAVE NO MONEY.

  
  


Author's note: forgive how short this is . . . but I have had a very hard time writing Jack's POV. I just don't connect with his character well . . . *shrugs* Let me know if it's any good at all!

  
  


MY ALIAS PAGE:

http://dreamwater.net/karafic/fic/alias.html

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jack had never cared much for Agent Michael Vaughn. 

  
  


Too eager, thought he knew too much, Relatively inexperienced and yet he felt as if he could tell people what to do.

  
  


And yet he was the reason that his and Sydney's relationship had started to mend. His daughter had started to trust him . . . give him a chance, since Vaughn's death.

  
  


Ironic wasn't it? A man who'd never been married, never had children, had told him how to fix things with his daughter in a letter from his deathbed.

  
  


Had he really cared about Sydney that much? The letter had shocked Jack.

  
  


i

Mr. Bristow,

  
  


First of all, you should be proud of Sydney. I know you know that. But she needs to hear it more. She needs you. She wants to be able to give you a chance more than anything else. But she doesn't know how. She and I have had so many discussions about you.

  
  


You have to make the effort, or eventually she'll get tired of trying and give up.

  
  


I know you've suspected that I was emotionally attached to her . . . and the truth is that I am. I love her. She is the most amazing person I've met in my life . . . And I would do anything for her. That's why I'm having Eric write this to you for me. Sydney needs someone to talk to in her life. I've been able to be that person for her, but now she needs someone else . . . and I think it should be you. I know we've had our differences, but when it's come right down to it, we both want what's best for her. And now she's going to need you.

  
  


Though she often doubts it, she is truely good person. Don't ever let her forget that . . . That's my greatest fear, that she'll forget and lose herself in her dark world.

  
  


Please, try to reach her . . . She needs you and I think you probably need her too. She'll give you a second chance. All you have to do is ask.

  
  


Vaughn./i

  
  


The not was short and to the point, but it had done its job. It had saved his relationship with Sydney when nothing else had. For that, Jack was grateful. Sydney had succeeded where he'd failed. She'd found someone to trust who was a good, trustworthy person. He had allowed himself to be fooled. Blinded by love.

  
  


He hated to admit that he was wrong about anything. He was stubborn . . . a trait that Sydney had inherited. But perhaps he had been wrong about Sydney's closeness to Vaughn. Perhaps it was what she had needed all along.

  
  


***********************

  
  


The End


End file.
